There is presently an extreme dearth of human cataract material because of an abrupt shift of cataract surgical technique from intracapsular (intact lens) to extracapsular (fragmented lens), primarily because of advent of the use of the intraocular lens. We are exploring ways by which fragmented lens materials can be maximally used in cataract biochemical research through close collaboration between cataract surgeons and biochemists and modification of techniques by both groups.